


Peaches and Kink

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ben’s a soft nerd with a dominant side, Breast Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Masturbating, Porn Watching, Rimming, Roommates, Sex, Teasing, but some plot, kinktober day 30, mild spanking, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: After Rey catches Ben watching porn featuring a kink she's been wanting to explore, she develops a plan to let him know she's interested.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Peaches and Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 30 of Kinktober using the prompts from both last year (all things anal) and this year (analingus/rimming). This is a whole bunch of ass-related kinkiness so if that's not your thing, back out now (pun intended). 
> 
> Please read the tags (and let me know if I missed anything, there's a lot of filthy fun in this!)

* * *

  
It’s a loud grunt that causes her to stir. 

A deep moan and more muffled sounds echo from down the hall before a loud crash startles her awake. 

Rey sits up and stares into the darkness.

She hears another moan and a series of rhythmic thumps through the thin wall that separates her bedroom from the living room in the apartment she shares with her best friend, Ben. 

Her best friend who, to her knowledge, is currently asleep in his room down the hall. 

Listening to the noises again, she convinces herself it’s likely nothing and slides out of bed to check, just in case. 

Tip-toeing down the hallway, she peers into the living room and sees the back of Ben’s head over the top of the couch. He’s wearing the massive headphones he uses while gaming, and the only light in the room is coming from the tablet he has propped up on the table. 

Ben _never_ games on his tablet. 

The sounds of slapping skin and light moaning begin again and suddenly she’s aware of what he’s doing. 

Everything inside her head is screaming to leave. _Danger Rey Jackson, do not go any closer!_

She doesn’t listen. 

Quietly moving towards him, she cranes her neck to look over his shoulder, trying not to draw attention to herself. Unsurprisingly, he’s watching porn. She’s caught him watching it several times before, but the video he’s currently jerking himself off to is different from the others. 

On the screen, a man is kneeling on the bed on all fours with a woman’s face buried deep into his ass. She observes as the scene changes and the man returns the favor, bringing the woman to the brink of pleasure with his mouth before fingering her tight hole and fucking her ass until they both come. 

Ben comes as well. 

Rey returns to her room before the video has a chance to end. 

She brings herself to her own climax before she falls back asleep that evening. Thoughts of doing _that_ with Ben fill her mind as she fantasizes what it would be like to have her tongue buried deep inside his ass, or his cock thrusting in and out of hers. Anal play has always intrigued her; a forbidden kink she’s been too embarrassed to act upon, until now. 

She wonders if he’d be willing to explore with her and forms a plan. 

The next morning Rey goes to the market and returns with her usual weekly staples, along with several fresh peaches, peach yogurt, and a bag of Peachie O’s. She makes it a point to eat as many peach flavored things in front of him, waiting to see if he makes a connection.

“When did you start liking peaches so much?” he asks a few days later, eyeing the large bowl of juicy round fruits on the kitchen counter. 

Rey nonchalantly grabs one from the top and takes a bite, letting the juices run down her chin. 

“Mmm, pretty recently. I started craving them the other night.” She smiles wickedly at him. “Do you like peaches, Ben?” 

“They’re okay, I guess,” he replies. 

“Hmm. I would have pegged you as a _big_ fan,” Rey smirks inwardly at the unintentional pun. That particular activity hadn’t crossed her mind yet, but if things head in that direction then it may be worth consideration at a later time. 

He motions for her to wipe her face “you’ve got a little bit to the left of your mouth.” 

Rey murmurs her thanks and grabs another peach from the bowl. “Would you like one? I have _plenty_ to share,” she offers. 

Ben shakes his head. “Umm, maybe later, I’m not too hungry at the moment. Thanks though.” 

He smiles softly before he turns and leaves the room. 

So much for that idea. 

  
  


A few days later she starts a new home workout program; one designed to lift and sculpt her rear with every variation of squat and deadlift known to man. Not that it needs much work — Rey’s always been proud of her ass, thank you very much. 

“I thought you hated working out at home,” Ben comments as he walks into the living room one morning to find her in the middle of a set of straight-leg deadlifts. 

She tilts forward again, purposefully pushing her hips back with emphasis before slowly lifting her torso again. 

“I wanted to change things up from going to the gym,” she explains as she begins another rep with a wink. 

When that rotation finishes she moves on to basic squats. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices him staring at her with a furrowed brow. 

“Your knees are going over your feet, be careful,” he says, crossing the room to stand behind her. “May I?” 

She glances down to see his hands hovering over either side of her hips and nods. His grip is gentle as he guides her down into another full squat, helping her achieve the perfect form. Her breath hitches at the way he lightly touches her. 

“Like this?” She asks as she attempts another rep on her own, purposely messing up her form. 

He shakes his head and returns his hands to her hips. “Not quite, let me help you again.” 

Rey thrusts her ass back, the obviously incorrect motion is awkward and she tries not to laugh as Ben tries to guide her back to the proper form. She decides she won’t torture him _too_ much and offers to try another on her own, this time correctly. 

Ben glances over her position and gives her an approving nod. “Much better, keep that up.” 

He still doesn’t catch on, and all Rey has to show for it the following day is really sore glutes and hamstrings. 

Her next plan of action is to order a few things from an online adult store. The anal lubricant and set of anal plugs come highly recommended and she shivers at the idea of trying them for the first time. She’s done _a lot_ of research lately, wanting to be prepared for any and all possibilities. 

When the box arrives she leaves the bottle of lube on the bathroom counter. It sits there for an entire day before she finds it on her shelf in the cabinet. 

Rey pretends she doesn’t notice.

“Hey, did you know what happened to the purple bottle on the bathroom counter?” she asks Ben casually the next time she sees him. 

The expression on his face doesn’t give anything away as he glances over at her. “I moved it to the cabinet where you keep all your other lotions and things.” 

“Oh, I must have missed it,” she lies. “Thanks.” 

He’s so sweet and clueless.

After that, Rey decides her plan needs a much more obvious tactic. She chooses the smallest plug and covers the end with lube before slowly working it into her ass. It’s an uncomfortable stretch at first, but once she adjusts she finds herself enjoying the sensation. Over the next week, she works herself up to the next size. 

She waits until the following Saturday afternoon while he’s playing video games, and strolls into the living room dressed in a tight tank top, short skirt, and her plug. The blue jewel is visible between her cheeks at the slightest forward bend; which is exactly what she does, just within his line of sight. 

As she reaches down to retrieve an imaginary object from the floor, she hears a strangled cough from behind her. Her lips curve into a smirk as she stands back up and turns to face him. 

Ben is staring at her, his mouth partially open, as the Xbox controller sits abandoned on his lap. 

_Jackpot._

“Is everything alright?” She asks innocently. 

He shakes his head as if he were trying to break out of a daze. “What are you wearing?” 

She looks down at her outfit and shrugs. “A tank top and a skirt, I _do_ wear skirts from time to time, Benjamin.” 

“Under the skirt, Rey,” he questions urgently. “What are you wearing _under_ the skirt?” 

“You saw that, did you?” she teases. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks, ever since I saw you watching that video.” 

He gives her a puzzled look. “What video?” 

Rey spins around and bends forward again before turning to wink over her shoulder. “I didn’t know you were such an ass man, Ben.”

“You have no idea,” he swallows thickly. “Fuck, Rey, do you have any idea what seeing that little plug in your ass is doing to me?” 

“Hmm, no, care to enlighten me?” she purrs. 

Ben tosses the controller to the side and stands up behind her. “I want to do _everything_ to you, Rey, I had no idea you were into this sort of thing.”

She smirks and turns to face him. “The peaches, squats, and anal lube didn’t tip you off that I was into that sort of thing?” 

“Oh they did, I just had no idea before then,” he replies before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. “You’ve enjoyed teasing me, haven't you? I wanted to see how far you would go.” 

If she weren’t so turned on, that _definitely_ would have annoyed her. Instead, she pulls him into his bedroom and shuts the door behind them. 

His mouth is on hers before she can talk. Ben cradles the back of her head with his large hand, tracing his tongue along her lower lip as he urges her to open. She does and he devours her. 

“How long?” He demands as he pulls away. “How long have you wanted this?” 

“Wanted _you_? Or wanted this?” She asks.

He smirks at her. “Wanted both.” 

Truthfully? Since the day they’d met. She’d come over after responding to his ad for a new roommate and it had taken five minutes for him to offer her the room. One minute longer than it had taken for her to fall in love with him. 

She tells him as much. 

Ben lets out a feral growl at her confession and kisses her again, his uneven teeth nibbling ever so slightly on her lip as their tongues clash. His hands cup the sides of her face as if she were his most priceless treasure as his thumbs trace the soft skin along her jawline. She wonders how it’s possible for someone to be so gentle and rough at the same time. 

“Ben,” she moans against his lips as he continues to kiss her. 

“I’m going to do so many filthy things to your sweet little ass tonight, Rey.” He slides one hand down her back, lifting the hem of her skirt to cup one peachy globe in his hand before giving it a playful slap. “You’ve been such a naughty girl, such a _fucking_ tease. I bet you loved it.” 

His hand drifts to the bejeweled knob of the plug that still sits snugly between her cheeks and he toys with it gently. Shifting it just enough to send a jolt of arousal to her core. 

“Fuck,” she hisses. “More, please.” 

He steps away, putting several feet between them. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. You’ve been teasing me, it’s only fair I return the favor for a bit.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he stares at her intently. “Bend forward and place your hands on the edge of the bed.” 

His commanding tone leaves no room for arguing and she obeys. 

“Like this?” she asks softly. 

“Perfect.” He kneels beside her and kisses the side of her head. “Let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable and we can stop at any time.”

She nods as he stands and walks out of her line of sight, leaving her bent over the edge of his bed. 

Rey feels the cool air against her exposed ass as she waits. 

Nothing happens. 

Moments pass and he doesn’t make a move or a sound. Finally, he comes and sits on the side of the bed next to her and slowly removes his socks before standing up and carrying them to his hamper. 

He doesn’t look at her and he doesn’t say anything. 

“Ben?” She turns her head to look at him. 

His gaze fixes on her and he smirks. “Don’t move until I tell you to.” 

Rey watches as he continues undressing, stripping down to his boxer briefs. Shifting slightly, the plug presses into the right spot and she whimpers at the sensation. Ben passes behind her and spanks her ass. 

“Stay still,” he commands. 

Rey freezes in place. He rubs over the sore flesh before walking to the other side of the bed. Taking a seat with his back against the headboard, he grabs a book from his nightstand, flipping it open. She waits as he scans the page silently, pretending not to acknowledge that she’s still bent over the end of her bed with her ass in the air. 

“Shift a little to the left, baby girl,” he requests after a few moments. She obeys, watching as he stares behind her. “Mmm, perfect. Look over your shoulder and see how lovely you are.” 

Twisting to the side she can see her reflection in the mirror. Her pussy and ass are on full display, and she clenches around her plug again. 

A few minutes of silence pass before Ben suddenly gets off the bed, tossing the book to the side. “I’m going to take a quick shower, I want you naked on the bed when I get back.” 

He leaves and she collapses forward, her legs tired from holding her previous position. She had no idea her quiet, nerdy, roommate Ben had such a dominant streak. The thought sends another spasm straight to her core. 

As the shower turns on from across the hall, she remembers his instructions. Quickly removing her shirt and skirt, she lays on his bed. Bending her legs at the knee, she spreads her thighs and begins to idly stroke her clit. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he groans as he enters the room a few moments later wearing a towel slung low around his waist. His hair is still dripping wet and she watches as a drop of water travels over his left nipple. 

His eyes never leave hers as he removes the towel and uses it to dry off his hair. 

Ben Solo is _naked_ in front of her. His thick cock hangs partially erect between his strong thighs. She knows he catches her staring when he meets her eyes and smirks. 

“See something you want?” he asks as he tosses the towel towards the hamper. 

“You know I do,” she whispers. 

He approaches the bed, staring intently between her thighs as she spreads them further under his heated gaze. Her pussy is throbbing and she resists the urge to touch herself, gripping his bedspread tightly. 

Ben chuckles softly and grabs her legs, pulling her to the edge of his bed.

“I’m going to eat your ass in a minute, but I _need_ to taste your gorgeous pussy first. Fuck, Rey, you’re so perfect and pink for me sweetheart. Look how wet you are, ready and dripping already.” 

He doesn’t waste any further time talking, putting his mouth to _much_ better use as he devours her, closing his lips around her clit. His tongue thrums at the swollen nub before trailing down to her entrance. 

“Ungh, Ben!” She moans as he fucks against her core with his mouth. The room fills with obscenely loud slurping noises as he vigorously sucks and licks all along her labia and back up to her clit. 

“So fucking delicious, baby, just like I knew you would be.” 

One of his hands gently pushes her legs even further apart and urges them back, exposing her plug to his view. His tongue slips down over her perineum and traces the edge of the metal knob as he spreads her ass. 

“Oh shit,” she gasps as he begins to rock the plug in and out of her softly while his tongue continues to circle the base before licking a stripe up her center and suckling her clit again. Releasing the tiny nub with a pop, he glances up from between her legs with a smile as he fondles the base of her plug. 

“I’m going to take this out now, sweetheart. Is that alright?” 

Rey nods as he begins to pull. The well-lubed toy slides out easily and she whimpers at the sudden loss of fullness. Ben gazes intently between her legs and she feels the warmth of his breath on her core as he lets out a ragged sigh. 

“Shit, Rey. You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now. I love the way your perfect little hole is gaping for me, baby.” 

“Touch me, Ben, please,” she begs. 

He pulls her into a sitting position and guides her onto her front. “Get up on all fours.”

Rey positions herself on her hands and knees, and then his face is _there._ His hands spread her apart as the first touch of his tongue finds her sensitive flesh. Her entire core clenches as he begins to lap at her puckered entrance, pressing his tongue firmly against the pliant muscle until the tip slides inside her. 

She moans loudly as he fucks her ass steadily with his tongue and traces steady circles around her hole. It’s easily the most debauched she’s ever felt as he leaves no inch of her untouched. His mouth is _everywhere_. 

He pulls away for a moment. “Play with your clit, sweetheart, I want you to come for me.” 

Her hand finds her swollen nub without a second thought, rubbing firm circles in time with the movements of his tongue. One of his fingers eases into her cunt, locating her g-spot, and thrums rapidly against her front wall. She clenches around him, feeling the pressure building in her core as her first climax crashes over her like a wave.

“Fuck.” 

It’s all she can think to say as Ben stands up behind her, placing a final kiss at the base of her tailbone before he joins her on the bed. 

“I hope that was a good fuck,” he laughs. 

She nods. “The best.” 

“Hmm, I think I can do better.”

Rey rolls her eyes and gently urges him onto his back before taking his erect cock in her hand.

“My turn.” 

Her mouth finds the tip first, closing gently over the head as she licks at the slit. Her fingers wrap around the shaft and she lets her saliva coat his flesh before moving her hand up and down along his length. Taking more of his cock into the back of her throat, she hums as he begins to fuck her mouth steadily. 

“Shit, Rey, you’re going to make me come too quickly baby,” he groans. 

Releasing him with a wet pop she gives him a wicked smile while tracing one finger underneath his balls, dragging it softly towards his rear entrance. 

“What position do you want to be in?” she asks as he whimpers at her teasing touch. 

Ben pulls his thighs back and spreads his legs, giving her easier access to her target. Rey tongues at his balls again before tracing the seam downward. Carefully spreading him apart, she tentatively licks over his puckered hole. He tastes like clean sweat from the tang of his skin mixed with fresh soap as she trails her tongue up towards his sack, and back down again to lap at his entrance. 

The sounds he makes are almost inhuman as she passes over the spot again. Using one free hand, she reaches up to stroke his cock. Her nose buries into the skin just below his balls as her tongue prods the tight ring of muscle. His whimpers intensify as she eagerly laps at him, silently urging him to relax. 

“More sweetheart, you’re so good, _such_ a good girl. _Fuck_ baby, keep going.”

Ben babbles and moans as she swirls and flicks at his entrance, tracing the ridged flesh. Her hand begins to stroke his cock faster as she waggles her tongue with an increasing speed, pushing against the resistance to gain entry again. He thrusts his hips towards her, begging for more, and she gives it to him. 

“Shit, I’m so close.” 

He barely finishes the sentence before ropes of thick, sticky, cum are shooting over her hand and onto his stomach. Rey can hear his staggered breathing as his orgasm begins to fade. 

After a moment he sits up and leans forward to where she still kneels between his thighs, kissing her on the top of the head. “Are you still alright?” 

“Of course,” she assures him. “Are you?.” 

He gives her a boyish smile, the one she loves so much, and replies with the same answer. Cupping the side of her face with his hand, he places a soft kiss on her lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Ben disappears across the hall to the bathroom and returns with a damp washcloth and her bottle of anal lube. Kneeling beside her, he wipes his spend from her hand and his stomach before throwing the soiled cloth towards his hamper. Rey watches as he stands and grabs her plug from the top of his dresser, returning to sit on the bed next to her. 

“Lie on your stomach, baby girl, I need to get you ready.” 

She shivers at his commanding tone and complies. 

“Ben?” she asks after a moment. “Will you fuck my pussy first?” 

“Of course,” he replies softly. “I want you to wear your plug while I do though.” 

Rey nods in agreement and spreads her legs for him. 

Ben traces his finger over her tight pucker, gently pushing against the ring of muscle. Letting out a deep breath, she relaxes, feeling as the tip slips inside of her. The sound of a bottle top snapping open catches her attention just before she feels the cool drizzle of lube down her crack. He works the slippery fluid into her hole, easing more of his finger into her body before adding a second. 

She’s panting heavily now as he works both fingers to the first knuckle, carefully stretching her in preparation for her plug. When she’s sufficiently loose, she feels him remove his fingers and replace them with cool metal. Pushing back against the knob, she whimpers softly as it slides into place. 

“Rollover on your back, baby, I want to see your face the first time I fuck you.” 

Ben smiles at her as she turns to face him again and bends down to kiss her. 

“I’ve been tested recently and I have an implant,” Rey murmurs against his mouth. “I’m okay with not using a condom if you are too.”

He nods. “I am, and I haven’t slept with anyone since before you moved in.” 

“Me either.”

The unspoken realization that they could’ve started something years before hangs in the air. There will be time to talk about that later, she decides and reaches up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He positions himself between her legs, his cock now fully erect again as he presses against her. 

Ben rubs the head through her slick folds, passing over her clit several times before he teases at her entrance. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he murmurs as he pushes the tip inside. “Fuck, sweetheart, you feel incredible.” 

Rey gasps at the fullness as he slides forward. Her cunt stretches deliciously around his cock as her walls grip his shaft. Combined with the pressure against her back wall from the plug, she feels overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled completely. 

“Fuck, Ben,” she whimpers as he pulls his hips back before thrusting forward again. Then again, and again. Picking up the pace as they find their rhythm. 

He leans down to take one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, sucking firmly on the little bud. 

“You were made for me,” he tells her. “Your perfect ass, your tight little cunt, and these gorgeous tits. Every fucking inch of you is mine, baby, I’m never letting you out of my bed again.”

She can’t think of a good reason to argue, not with the way he’s angling his thrusts to hit at just the _right_ spot inside of her pussy as his tongue continues to flick rapidly over her nipple. 

“All yours,” she manages to gasp. 

He growls at her response and pulls out of her cunt. “I need to be inside your ass.” 

She positions herself onto all fours again as Ben kneels behind her. One hand finds her plug, rocking it softly in and out as the other reaches for the lube. As he carefully removes the jeweled knob, she feels another drizzle of lube over her hole. His finger prods at her entrance, before he adds a second, slowly stretching her out as he did before, preparing her for his cock. 

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” He asks. 

She whimpers and nods her head in response as he withdraws his fingers and positions himself behind her. 

Ben presses the head of his cock firmly against her pucker, working his way past the ring of muscle as she pushes back against him. Her breathing is slow and steady and she focuses on keeping her body from wanting to instinctively expel the intrusion. Once the head is fully inside she takes a deep shuddering breath and pushes back again, feeling as he slides in even further.

He’s much bigger than the plug or his fingers and the stretch is almost too much as the skin surrounding his length begins to burn. A sob escapes her lips as she tries to relax. 

“Are you alright?” His voice is full of concern. 

She nods and takes another deep breath. “Go slowly.” 

Ben continues to work his length into her tight channel, slowly pressing further into her body. A low moan rips from her throat as he pulls back, and then thrusts forwards again. He moves at a glacial pace at first as she relaxes and the stinging begins to subside. 

“Shit, baby, it feels like you’re strangling my cock,” he groans. “Can I move faster, please?” 

Rey nods frantically and he increases the tempo. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she hisses. 

Hundreds of nerve endings are on fire as his dick rubs at the sensitive flesh. Over and over he thrusts against her, gripping her hips so tightly she’s sure there will be marks tomorrow. 

“I’m not going to last, sweetheart. I need you to come for me,” he begs. 

Bracing herself on one arm, she reaches the other between her legs, finding her clit with her fingers and rubbing it firmly. The stinging sensation from earlier has dulled to an ache that mixes deliciously with the pleasure that’s slowly building. It’s overwhelming and she finds herself teetering desperately close to the edge. 

Her entire core spasms and tightens as her climax builds. The tingling starts in her clit, radiating to her cunt as she clenches tightly around his cock. It’s indescribable, _almost_ flirting at the brink of being too much to handle. 

A desperate sob leaves her throat as she chants his name over and over when her orgasm hits. Ben increases the speed of his thrusts while she cries out, her entire body shuddering beneath him as he leans into her. 

A moment later she hears his grunts and groans behind her as he shoots his seed deep within her ass. 

It’s a strange feeling as he withdraws his spent cock from her ass. She feels raw and empty as the pressure instantly subsides and a faint sting remains. Shifting onto her side, Rey sighs as he curls behind her, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck. 

“You did such a good job, baby girl,” he whispers gently. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“It feels kind of weird,” she admits. “I really liked it though.” 

He kisses her again and tightens his hold around her waist. "I really liked it as well," he murmurs in response.

“This changes everything now, doesn’t it?” she asks quietly. 

“What do you mean?” His voice sounds uncertain as he answers her with a question of his own. 

She takes a deep breath. “Was this a one-time thing, or something you’d like to do again?” 

Ben turns her towards him and looks into her eyes. “I would love to do this again - as many times as you want,” he tells her. 

“Good,” Rey grins. “Does this mean we’re more than friends now?” 

He replies by kissing her passionately, trailing one hand over the curve of her hip to squeeze her ass.

She takes that as a yes. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
